<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad influence by ScarlettWind96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370349">Bad influence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettWind96/pseuds/ScarlettWind96'>ScarlettWind96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pet Shop of Horrors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Leon is still looking, Mild Blood, Mild Language, No Beta for This One, One Shot, Pets, Post volume 10, Unwanted attentions, off screen murder, the Count is pissed, while in Tokyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettWind96/pseuds/ScarlettWind96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Tokyo, the Count receive an unwanted guest.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>' "Why so cold all of a sudden? Playing hard to get, aren't we?"<br/>In a corner of the room T-Chan started growling... '</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Count D &amp; Leon Orcot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad influence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"You make many assumptions, Mr Harada"</p><p>Voice as cold as ice and steely eyes, Count D was sitting across the too sure of himself man in black suit and black lacquered shoes.</p><p>"If you are not here to buy a pet, I must ask you to leave"</p><p><br/>Mr Harada smirked at the beautiful chinese man with malevolence and leaned forward onto the little table, his tea long forgotten.</p><p>"Why so cold all of a sudden? Playing hard to get, aren't we?"</p><p><br/>In a corner of the room T-Chan started growling, same time as the Count put a fake patronizing smile on his face.</p><p>"I'm as cold as any other day and, I assure you Mr Harada, if I ever wanted to play hard to get... you would not be the one I'd play with"</p><p>Many of the pets were now in that same room, lurking in shadows; the perfume of the swirling incense seemed more pungent than before but Mr Harada payed no mind to any of this.</p><p>"Now you're getting bold, Count. You hurt me with your harsh words! But I'm sure we can come to an agreement"<br/>The man voice was filled with lust, practically leering at the pale, elegant being in front of him.</p><p>"I do not reach agreements, I only make contractss"</p><p>"Still, your words suggest that you would be willing to play and... contracts, agreements... I don't really see any difference"</p><p>"You're upsetting my animals, Mr Harada. I suggest you leave my humble shop now, without making any sudden move if you please"</p><p>Smile never faltering, the Count rose to his feet, his blue and gold cheongsam catching the scarce light of the shop. His mismatched eyes had a new kind of glint to them, one that, if recognized, would have been taken as a warning by the man afore the Kami.</p><p>Alas that was not the case. </p><p><br/>Laughing hard now, Mr Harada searched his pocket for a handkerchief then stood to better face the Count with a mix of amazement and rage.</p><p>"I brought you flowers, I bought you sweets from the most refined bakeries, dresses of the most expensive silk... dresses you never give me the pleasure to see on your person! I tried to be nice and kind. I'm sure with time, you may come to love me if you really think that's what a relationship requires!"</p><p>Suddenly, D's smile faded and his lips tightened in a thin line, the growling of his pets intensified around them.<br/>"You brought me flowers, you bought me sweets, but I've never asked for them or encouraged you and your behavior. The clothes you 'gifted' me, I threw them away. As for the 'love you with time' part... do not even dare to presume to possibly be of some interest to me! You are a being that casts shame on his own kind, and most importantly, you're a human not remotely worth of MY love! I merely tolerated you for sake of appearance"</p><p>T-Chan and Ten-Chan were now ready to pounce, their claws drawn out and their teeth bared. </p><p><br/>"Oh! You think yourself so sup-"<br/>But Mr Harada could not finish that sentence or reach for whatever was in his jacket, because the angry and hungry animals were on him in an instant. <br/>Count D didn't smile his cold smile while approaching the bleeding and screaming man ruining his sontuous carpet, he just stared at him with disgust in his eyes.</p><p>"I loved and still love only one. And believe me, you as a human could never reach the heights of my dear Detective! Bleed well mr Harada... one less scumbag in the streets I suppose"  and before he disappeared in the dark depths of the maze that was his shop, he turned around chuckling "Dear me! Excuse my language, bad influence!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's my first fanfiction of Petshop (of course I own nothing ), english is not my first language so I hope you'll excuse any mistakes I may have done :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>